Final Tear
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] One twin loses the other through a freak accident and how will he cope. Part One of the Tear Series.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, though I wish I did.  
  
Summary: One twin loses the other through a freak accident and how will he cope. ONE-SHOT (Unless I am convinced otherwise.)  
  
~~*~*~~ Final Tear By DBZ Vegeta  
  
He's dead.  
  
How could he be dead, I was just with him before I went to bed that night.  
  
I know we had our disagreements over many things and even our arguments. I know that even that nights' argument would have worked itself out; I just know it. We always made up, how could we not...we were brothers, twins. Each one half of a whole, sharing a bond that should never had been broken.  
  
We should have gone to the undying lands together with the others instead of deciding to roam Middle Earth after the Ring War. But my stubbornness caused you to decide to stay with me. I wanted to explore the land that I had not seen in my life. Granted I had been many places; Mirkwood to visit Legolas, Lothlorien to visit grandmother, and even a few human settlements. But I wanted to see more, do more with my long life, instead of following our people to Gray Havens. Arwen stayed behind with Aragorn, so why shouldn't we.  
  
If I had known what that would mean, I would have insisted that we go with them. But how could I know this would happen to us. I mean, you left me behind brother. You died without me. We did everything together and we should have been together at the end.  
  
What really gets me is how you died, such a freak and horrible accident. The suffering you must have felt as you lay there, I can't begin to fathom it. I want to cry out against the horrible images that permeate my mind. How you must have cried out for help only to not receive it. I knew something was horribly wrong with you, I could feel it. That is why we searched for you.  
  
I wish we had gotten to you sooner; it was almost two days before we finally found were you have gone over the cliff. The wailing and anguish that echoed through the sky wasn't from your voice, but mine, the sound so much like yours. It took several of the searchers to pry your limp form from my arms; bound and determined I was to hold on to you. I vaguely remember the sorrow-filled glances that I received over the next few days as I haphazardly made my way through the semblance of living.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn came to your internment, along with Legolas and Gimli. In fact so many faces that we knew came, but it all passed by like a blur of a bad memory. I was constantly surrounded by people, their intentions noble but unwelcomed. I wanted to be alone in my misery, alone to wallow in the grief I felt penetrating my soul.  
  
It was on a night much like the one we had last spent together, that I was able to slip away from my constant companions. Slipping through the darkness, my feet carrying me farther and farther away from our last home together. How long I ran, I don't know however my feet must have had a mind of their own, as I found myself standing atop the precipice that had claimed your life. I stared out into the dark abyss willing it to swallow up my grief, swallow up the loathing that I felt deep inside.  
  
I my minds eye I could see you clearly that last night we were together, angrily storming off after our confrontation. I never did get to say I was sorry to you and I never will. But I am sorry brother, sorry for the petty indifferences that I had felt that night, sorry for the way I had yelled at you. Never should my anger have ever left my lips, I knew the moment that I said those words that I hadn't meant them. But now I will never get to tell you, I will have to live on knowing that our last words were ones of anger and hatred.  
  
I look up into the sky and scream out my anguish. Falling to my knees I wish I could join you, so that we could be together again. A soft hand on my shoulder stops me from leaning forward over the abyss that took you life, and a warm body enfolds me tenderly holding me softly against him. It's as if you are here with me, whispering in my ear to stop my tears, that you forgive me and want me to live on. So you sent him to stop me from joining you, you knew I wouldn't be able to handle this alone.  
  
Forgive me brother, you will have to wait for me a bit longer. I promise to live on for you. 


End file.
